A centralized administrative infrastructure is provided in Core E to facilitate and administratively support the organizational structure and management of the Program Project, and to coordinate communications among the principal investigator, project leaders and core directors, and the External Advisory Board members. In serving as hub between the project and core investigators, the external advisors, and the Program's Principal Investigator Core E will help the Principal Investigator and all researcher maintain an integrated and efficiently managed Adult Leukemia Research Center Program. These cohesive administrative services will therefore assist the Principal Investigator in his role overseeing the scientific progress and optimizing the Program Project's scientific productivity.